My, have the years gone by
by pinkywriter
Summary: A look at the years between Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart.


"Tagggggg, you're it!" a voice screamed.  
"Ahhh no fair, no no fair," another pouted. "I wasn't ready Tommy." 

Kimberly Ann Hart and Thomas James Oliver were about 7 years old at the time, and love was nowhere near the picture. They were friends since the beginning, and always will be.

At Angel Grove Elementary school, the two had the same classes since they were in pre-school, or as Kim puts it, "in diapers." Tommy Oliver had moved to Angel Grove when he was five and a half. Since then, through thick and thin, the two were inseparable.

Now, it was the fifth grade. Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart had been separated for the first time by peers and new friends.

"C'mon Kim, you can do it." Elizabeth teased Kim on the balancing beam.  
"Okay, okay, I'm going, geez," Kimberly laughed. "Don't be so bossy, Liz." Kimberly stuck her tongue out.

Tommy and Jason were sparring a few feet away from them when Kimberly landed a few feet away from Tommy.

"That was great Kim," Jason assured his little sister. "And Kimberly Hart makes Olympic gold."

Kimberly giggled and went back to her routine. Tommy, who had no interest in girls yet, still found Kimberly like a sister as well.

"Bro, you think Kim's pretty?" Jason asking quietly.  
"Eh, she's cute, but I wouldn't say pretty." Tommy joked and had a smirk on his face.  
"I know what that smirk is for," Jason laughed. "It's for Kim, isn't it?"

Tommy shook his head no, but deep down inside it might be just for her. 

It was now junior year of high school. Everyone had gotten their driver's permit or license at the time. As for Tommy, out of his six friends, he was the first to get it.

"Who said driving a zord would be the perfect training?" Adam joked.  
The gang laughed. Kimberly was happy for Tommy. His parents had surprised him with a '98 Toyota Accord as his first car. He was more excited to drive it. As for Kim's, her parents have her a Ford Taurus which she begged to get it dyed pink, but her mother refused.

It was now their last year of high school. Tommy, Kim, and the gang had enjoyed their last moments at their senior prom thrown by the junior classmen at a local hotel.

The nominations for prom king and queen were also at stake. Everyone in the school had voted for Kimberly as prom queen, Jake, a football player and Mr. Popular by all the jocks was also nominated. But, to everyone's surprise, the ballots showed Tommy was the clear winner.

"WHAT?! This can't be." Jake hissed.  
"Well, that shows that popularity isn't everything, Jake," Kimberly glared at him. 

Kimberly took the dance floor with the prom king -- Tommy Oliver.

The two danced to two songs the disc jockey had provided. One was for the traditional prom king and queen dance, and another was dedicated to Kimberly by someone 'anonymous.' 

Graduation day had arrived. Kimberly, Aisha, and Trini had prepped the day by getting their manicures and pedicures done. As for the boys, haircuts and taking wacky pictures with Zack's digital camera.

"Thomas James Oliver," Mr. Caplain spoke into the microphone Tommy's name to receive his diploma.  
Tommy smiled and showed off to his family his hard work and achievement in high school.  
"Kimberly Ann Hart," Mr. Caplain continued. "Kimberly was voted our prom queen as well as her many accomplishments she became our class president as well as our school vice-president. Congratulations Kimberly!"

Kimberly smiled and teared as she turned her tassel while receiving her diploma. 

College was now a new chapter. Tommy went on to study Archeology whereas Kim studied Art History. The two promised back in high school to keep in touch through email, which was a promise.

Tommy was never a party animal; he buckled down to studying and focusing into getting into graduate school which later he wanted to get his doctorate.

Kimberly studied hard, received her Bachelor's degree in Art History, and started her own art gallery.

Fast forwarding to the present...

Mr. and Mrs. François have cordially invite you to their wedding of their daughter Kimberly Ann Hart to Dr. Thomas James Oliver February 14 at St. Luke's Church 3pm

Kimberly and her bridal party were getting ready in the bridal suite. 

"Girl, who would've thought?" Aisha smiled.   
"Yeah, Isha, I know." Kimberly smiled back, "Me, Mrs. Kimberly Oliver."

The girls giggled.

As for the men, it was tons of laughter and jokes.

The wedding ceremony had begun. Each of Kimberly's friends had walked down the aisle. Next, was Kimberly.

Tommy tried to keep his composure from tearing. Jason patted his back as he watched his little sister walked down the aisle with her step-father. Kimberly looked very radiant in a white dress with a hint of pink in her dress while carrying white and pink roses.

The day had finally come to this, "By the power invested in me," the priest spoke, "I now pronounce you man and wife, and you may now kiss the bride." The two kissed.

And it was like a fairytale come true.

The reception was filled with many of Kim and Tommy's family and friends.

"Kimberly and Tommy were like family to me," Jason added. "They were there for each other. They might not know it, but they were. Life brought them through a lot of ups and downs, but love brought them together. Here's to Tommy and Kimberly."

Jason raised his glass and raised it over to their newlyweds. The couple smiled, and hugged Tommy and Kim.

"Just look at these two, aren't they terrific together, or what?" Aisha teased.  
Kimberly laughed as she held Tommy's hand.

"These two have been through life and back, and Kim, girl, we love you, and Doc, don't ever forget we love you too. Kim is one lucky person to have you in her life. I love you guys"

Another sea of glasses filled the air as they raised it up in toast of celebration.

"NOW, let's EAT!" Rocky joked.  
Adam smacked Rocky's arm and Rocky whimpered.  
"I mean, I'm so happy for you guys." Rocky hesitated.

The wedding celebration was wonderful and elegant. After countless hours of laughter, picture taking, and meeting everyone, Tommy and Kimberly danced to their first dance. 

"I love you Beautiful," Tommy said. "But, you know that song that was played at our prom?"  
"I love you too, Handsome," Kimberly answered back. "Yeah, what bout it?"  
"The anonymous person was me." Tommy softly spoke.  
Kimberly smiled and kissed him again.

From that day on, the crane and her falcon were together as one.

Months later, Kimberly and Tommy welcomed their first heir to the skies, Angel Grace. She was kind and gentle like her mother.

"Zordon, if you only could greet our heir," Kimberly teared as she looked up at the sky.

"He's watching us, Kim, don't worry," Tommy assured his wife. "He knows that the falcon and crane are together now."

The child grew and became a Ranger.

It was like old times again. Angel's communicator went off.

Kimberly and Tommy sighed to themselves as they watched their daughter save the world. They were very proud of her.

In the end, the heir of the falcon and crane had witnessed their little miracle grow into grace and beauty


End file.
